All Night Long
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Sequel to 'Melina's True Love'. Melina has finally achieved her lifelong dream. She wants to celebrate with the man she loves the most. Her husband of two years. Please R&R!


**Title: All Night Long**

**Characters/Parings: Melina/Nathan Morris (of Boyz II Men); Lita in a cameo appearance and a mention of Triple H, John Cena and Mariah Carey.**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content, fluff, and smut.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. They own themselves. You know the deal.**

**Setting: Wrestling/AU**

**Spoilers: 2/12/07 episode of RAW. Melina won the women's championship and Lita comes back for a visit.**

**Summary: Sequel to 'Melina's True Love'. Melina has finally achieved her lifelong dream. She wants to celebrate her victory with someone she loves the most: her husband of two years.**

**Author's note: Okay, for the sake of this story, because we know the real life backstage heat between Melina and Mickie James, it won't be none here. They're best friends. Oh, yeah, Melina's a babyface and Mickie's a heel in this one.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night Raw_

_February 12, 2007_

"_Here is your winner and new WWE Women's champion, Melina!" _Lillian Garcia announced.

Soaking the cheers of the crowd, Melina Perez-Morris sank down on her knees in the middle of the ring and cried. She had done it! She had finally achieved her lifelong dream! As the referee handed her the belt, clouds of tears started forming in her eyes. She stood up and holstered the belt over her head as the cheers got louder. Over 100 members of the media snapped numerous shots of her in ring, holding the women's title in her possession.

The last two years of her life has been wonderful to her. She not only won the women's title, but she also got married, been on the cover of several mainstream magazines, been featured in several of her husband's music videos, making guest appearance on several popular television shows and now, she's planning on releasing an album of her own later this year, which is being produced by the man she married. Since she got married, it was like her life has turned over a new leaf.

And that's why she dedicated her victory to the man she loved the most: her husband.

Melina climbed out of the ring and headed up the ramp. Along the way, she slapped hands with several fans and blew kisses at them. When she got to the top of the ramp, she turned back around and held her title up in the air one more time before she disappeared behind the curtains.

She didn't have time to take a deep breath and relish her accomplishment because a certain someone picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. They were both laughing and crying at the same time. When he sat her back down, he leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her lips.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl," he said as they pulled apart.

"I did it! I finally did it! I'm finally living out my dream of being champion! I did it!" she squealed with delight.

"You deserve it, baby. You worked really hard so you should enjoy it."

"I dedicated my victory to you. You're my good luck charm. Because of you, everything's been going right for me lately," Melina said, laying her head against his shoulder.

He just smiled. "Honey, that was very sweet of you. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

Just then, Alexis Laree a.k.a. Mickie James, Melina's real life best friend, approached them, still holding her head in her hand. Landing on your head in the middle of the ring was no fun at all.

"How's your head, Mickie?" Melina asked with concern.

"I'll live, Mel. I just need to take some aspirin and I'll be all right. Oh, and by the way, Amy's here. She wants to see you," Mickie announced.

"Yay! Amy's here! I haven't seen her in a while," Melina said excitedly.

"Go on, baby girl. I'll see you later," he said before he kissed her again.

"I love you!" she exclaimed as she and Mickie left.

"I love you, too, baby girl!" he replied. A smile appeared on his face because he has a special surprise waiting for her later on tonight.

X

_5 minutes later..._

_Women's locker room..._

"AMY!" Melina screamed out in joy when she walked inside the locker room a moment later and saw her best friend sitting on the couch, holding her stomach. Amy was seven and a half months pregnant with her first child.

"Hey, Mel! Girl, you look so good! I can see marriage treats you so well," Amy Dumas-Helmsley said as she embraced her best friend, who sat down next to her.

"I can see that, too. How's the little fella?" Melina asked as she rubbed Amy's growing stomach.

"You mean 'how's the little princess'? Hunter and I are expecting a baby girl."

Melina smiled brightly. "Aw! That's awesome. So, what are you gonna name her?"

"Alison Melina Christina Helmsley."

"You're naming her one of her middle names after me? How sweet of you!"

Amy smiled. "Well, you're my best friend. Hunter and I want you to be the godmother. You're like a sister to me."

Melina hugged her. "Thank you, Ames. I love you, girl."

"I love you, too. Oh, before I forget, John Cena and Mariah Carey are expecting a child as well."

Melina was shocked. "Get out! How far along are they?"

"Five and a half months along. It's about time Mimi have a child. She's almost 40, for God's sake!" Amy exclaimed.

"Do they know the sex of the baby?" Melina asked.

"They wanna be surprised when the baby arrives. And when you and Mr. Morris are gonna start a family? It's been two years since the wedding," Amy playfully scolded.

"Actually..." Melina couldn't hide her grin.

"WHAT!" Amy exclaimed, then hugged her. "How far along are you?"

Melina kept grinning. "I'm already three weeks along. I was real careful in the ring tonight. I was glad I didn't land on my stomach. I'm planning on telling Nate later tonight. We're celebrating my women's championship victory."

Amy smirked. "So, in other words, a whole night of mind-blowing lovemaking, right?"

Melina's grin turned into a full fledge smile. "You know it, girlfriend!"

X

_1 hour later..._

_Melina's locker room..._

After catching up with Amy, Melina headed back to her locker room to change. She wanted to be with her husband tonight so she wanted to look and smell fresh for their romantic liaison.

After coming out of the shower, the Mexican-American beauty changed into a short black sleeveless dress with the slit up the right side of her leg. She got her things together and left her locker room, looking good and ready to ravish her husband into the early morning light.

"Excuse me, are you Melina Perez?" a deep, male voice called out to her.

"I'm Melina Perez-Morris. I'm married," she said, fear boiling in her veins. To prove her point, she proudly showed him the wedding ring on her finger.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Your husband sent me to get you. He has a surprise waiting for you back home. He just wanted to make sure you were safe," he announced.

Relief flooded through her veins. Her husband was looking out for her safety. How could she ever doubt him?

"I'm sorry, sir. I just got scared, that's all. Take me home, please," Melina said, then she smiled at him.

"Right this way, Mrs. Morris," he said as he lead her outside.

_Mrs. Morris, _she thought with a smile on her face. _I can't get this smile off my face whenever someone says that! I love him so much!_

X

_25 minutes later..._

_Morris residence..._

Yawning, Melina got out of the limo and thanked the driver for bringing her home. She even offered to tip him, but he flat out refused, saying he was doing this because her husband was a very good friend of his. She smiled at him before he took off, leaving her standing in front of the home she shared with her husband. She really wanted to fall asleep, but she remember she wanted to celebrate her triumphant win tonight. As far as she's concerned, going to sleep was way out of the question.

Grinning foolishly, she went up the steps, her keys in her hands. She was about to unlock the door when she noticed it was cracked. Her husband was really waiting for her. Melina couldn't stop smiling as she went inside her home. That's when tears of happiness started falling from her eyes.

"My beautiful bride, welcome to your celebration," he said as he took a bow.

Nathan really went all out on this one. He turned their living room into an aura of a romantic fantasy. Candles were lit all over the room and red and white rose petals were scattered all over the floor.

"Oh, my God! You did this all for me?" she asked shockingly. She still was in tears.

"Yes, baby. This is all for you," Nate said before he wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled before she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Thank you, baby," Melina said as they pulled apart. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I won't be women's champ for much longer," she revealed.

"What? Why? You worked so hard to get it and now you're just gonna give it up? What's wrong with you, woman?" he exclaimed.

She laughed. "No, I'm not giving it up. I'm saying I'm not gonna be champ for much longer because something even biggger happened to me. Give me your hand."

He did just that. She took his hand and placed it over her flat stomach and smiled. That's when realization dawned on him.

"You're pregnant? With my baby? Our baby?" he asked, shock registered in his voice.

"Yes, baby. I'm pregnant. I'm already three weeks along. Don't worry, I was real careful in the ring tonight and..." were the last words she said before he leaned down and crashed his lips against hers ruthlessly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded by slipping her tongue in his mouth. He picked her up and carried her over by the fireplace, where he placed mounds and mounds of pillows on the carpet floor.

With her legs wrapped around his waist, she moaned when he eased her down on the soft cushions.

"This is the happiest day of my life. We're gonna be family: you, me and our baby. I love you so much," he murmured in her ear. Before long, they were tearing each other's clothes off. They needed each other, plain and simple and you could feel their growing hunger for each other.

It was magical. It was special. It was earth shattering. You can call it what you want; bomb ass sex, incredible, romantic, rocket buster or even mind blowing. It was simply Nathan and Melina giving in to each other in ways they haven't thought possible. Every kiss, every touch, every thrust, every declaration on love was just the beginning. Their love went beyond that. It was much more deeper and meaningful. Fate brought them together.

"I love you, Melina," he whispered each and every time he pounded into her body. He felt her contracting around him, making his desire go up a notch. She screamed when she felt him go deeper and deeper. The Mexican-American beauty loved having her husband inside of her. She was so in love with him. She lived for him. She ached for his touch, his kiss, his smile, his love. Nathan was the air she breathed, the food she ate, the water she drank and the man of her dreams.

Melina didn't want him doing all the work so, with all of her strength, she turned him over on his back and sat right on top of him. Rocking her hips, she took him to another level of intimacy. She felt his hands touching her hips, her thighs, her legs, her breasts and her face. Spasms after spasms erupted into her body. Her hungry body craved for more of his sweet love.

Nathan ended up taking control again. But, she loved it. So much so, that she wrapped her legs over his back and screamed out his name. She couldn't get enough of this man. He was the angel of her dreams, the missing piece of her puzzle, her heart and soul. She'd be stupid to ever let him go.

She dug her fingers in his back when she reached her peak. He soon followed and collapsed on top of her. They laid side by side, looking at each other with warm and tenderness. His hand reached down to rub her stomach.

"Thank you so much for this," Melina said a moment later. She kissed sweetly to prove it.

"Thank you for giving me a child, baby girl. This is a dream come true for the both of us," Nathan said. Then kissed her stomach.

"Boy or girl?" she asked out of the blue.

"I don't care. I will love any child we have together." he leaned over and kissed her again, which to another heated lovemaking session. This time, it lasted through the early morning light.

X

_Nine months later..._

_If this what my life looks like, then I don't wanna give this up, _Melina thought with a smile on her face as she held her newborn infant daughter, Portia Tanya Perez-Morris in her arms. She looked at her baby and realized how beautiful she was. Portia was the splitting image of her mother, but had her father's soup cooler lips and had his brown eyes.

"Here's the deal, little girl," Melina cooed to her baby girl. "Your father and I don't even want you to grow up. You're just gonna end up being a heartbreaker. You're gonna end up beautiful like me. You're gonna have boys lining up, hoping to get a date with you. You're gonna be famous. I love you, baby girl. I love you so much."

"How's my queen and my little princess doing?" Nathan asked when he walked. His heart melted at the sight of his wife and his daughter bonding.

"We're fine," Melina replied, not looking at him. Another smile appeared on her face when she saw Portia scrunching up her face and balling her tiny fists together. Her mother thought it was cute.

"Thank you for giving me this beautiful little girl, honey," Nate said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for helping me make her. And thank you for coming into my life. I love you," she said, smiling.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you, too, my Mexican-American beauty."

**The end!**

**There may be a third installment to this series. I'm undecided right now because I have some other stories I need to finish.**

**Please review!**


End file.
